Integrating touch-sensitive secondary displays into computing systems has resulted in new ways for users to interact with these systems, and in particular, for the provision of affordances in the secondary displays that are selected dynamically based on context of an application displayed at a primary display of the computing system. In certain instances, however, some users are unable to easily locate desired affordances within the secondary display while using certain applications. As such, there is a need for customization features that allow users to easily switch between different display modes for the secondary display and that also allows users to associate display modes for the secondary display with different applications.